Torn Between One's Feelings
by Mournful Wolf
Summary: What to feel in one long night: joy...or grief? Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks eventually figure out that question by admitting to each other's feelings...This takes place between the end of the 6th book and the beginning of the 7th book.
1. Joy and Sorrow, Sorrow and Joy

**Made for my friend Jessie D, the #1 fan of Lupin and Tonks. P**

**I hope you enjoy my first Harry Potter fanfiction! (You'll enjoy it even more if you read it while drinking coffee.)**

**Between Love, Joy, and Grief**

**By Mournful Wolf (and her cup of coffee)**

Tonks helped Professor Sprout escort and usher the students back to their respective dormitories. The young Auror was still shocked and dazed from the flurry of events that had occurred on this terrible night: the Dark Mark off in the sky…Death Eaters attacking…Dumbledore dead…Her heart almost stopped at the last thought. It seemed that Dumbledore lived as long to be the spirit and symbol of Hogwarts itself, she remembered her student years, when the old wizard's eyes twinkled with amusement every time she would change her hair and nose merely for the fun of it in front of her friends. She also couldn't forget the warm congratulations he gave her when she qualified as an Auror. His death came so abruptly, without a word of farewell to anyone. Dumbledore would have a special place in everyone's heart, and in hers would be no exception. Then her mind drifted into more recent memories: everyone was worrying over Bill Weasley, who was ravaged by Greyback. She had told Remus she didn't care if he was too old or dangerous. No matter how many times he tried to deny her, she found that Bill's afflicted condition was the proof she needed to make Remus see sense. Before he would reject her love every chance she tried to talk with him. Molly and Arthur Weasley had been her support, encouraging her love with the werewolf. Now she wasn't sure whether he would accept her or not.

At the sound of talking down the moving staircases, Tonks turned to see the werewolf in speaking and the veteran Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

"Thanks for helping me dispose of the Death Eaters' bodies from the castle. They disgust me even after they're dead." Moody growled.

"Not at all, Alastor." Remus replied pleasantly. "It was the least I can do to help out."

When he saw Tonks looking at him, he stiffened uncomfortably. Sensing Remus's tension, Moody veered off down another hallway to leave him alone with Tonks, not wanting to be involved in the conversation. The two stood in an uneasy silence, neither daring to speak. Remus fixed his eyes on the stair steps at his feet. After what seemed like moons, Remus finally began to speak. "Now don't even get started with it again." He said in an edgy voice. "I've told you countless times, and now I will tell you again: our relationship won't work out…it'll never work out…"

"But what about Bill and Fleur? The matter's pretty much the same—"

"It is not the same, it's very different." Remus cut her off. "Unlike Bill, I was a werewolf to begin with, and have been one for as long as I could remember. I never had a chance to show the world what good I can be. As a child and adult I have been shunned as a monster, a half-breed, nothing more…" He paused, looking rather ill and weary. And when Tonks didn't speak, he added bitterly: "And for most of Bill's life, he's been surrounded by family, by friends, people who have loved him and been with him through thick and thin. Even when he got mutilated, he still has his family to help him through his struggles. I've had none of those. Aside from James and Sirius, I had no one else…"

"How could you?" Tonks choked, being on the verge of tears from his last two sentences. "How could you forget Harry, or Neville?" When Remus's eyes flickered with surprise, she went on, tears now sliding freely down her cheeks. "Yes I know; Harry has been telling me that you were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he's ever had. He was always grateful to have been taught the Patronus charm from you. And Neville…he has changed so much since his third year, after the time he overcame his fear of Snape from the boggart lesson. To most of the students, they don't see you as a monster, but a great role-model. And me…how could you forget about me…?"

Tonks's sentence trailed off into a whimper, and she broke down sobbing with earnest. Remus stood there, looking distraught and helpless at the sight of the young witch upset. He silently cursed himself for his heartlessness, for his vain attempt of hiding the truth from her. Unable to take it any longer, he moved forward and enveloped her in his arms. Tonks continued sobbing as she buried her face into his robes, but gradually he quieted her down as he slowly swayed from side to side and hushed her soothingly.

"Oh Dora," He whispered into her ear. "Forgive me for all the hurt I've done to you. It's time I start seeing the joys of life, rather than the darkness and grief. And it's also time I have to realize that you'll never let me go unless I accept you."

Tonks wiped away the last of her tears and looked up at him. "Damn right you are." She smiled. "I love you, and you'll always be my cuddly werewolf."

"I love you too, Nymphadora Tonks."

And before the Auror could reprimand him for using her first name, Remus's lips were upon hers. His surprisingly warm touch rendered her speechless. Her hands had been raised to slap him before; instead she wrapped them around Remus in a tight embrace. This was certainly a kiss revel in, to drown in, to die and be reborn in all at the same time. For a moment nothing else around them mattered, except for the feel of their tongues and lips against each other. Then the two finally broke apart, still in each other's arms and breathing heavily from the long and passionate kiss. With his sharp ears, Remus found that the halls were unusually silent. Tonks seemed to have noticed too, and they slowly turned to the dormitory doors, where countless students huddled in masses, their eyes as round as full moons, and their mouths hung open in astonishment. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were among them, all equally dumbfounded. No words were needed for what they were amazed about. Then Neville ventured in clapping fervently. Harry and the others soon joined in a turmoil of whoops and cheers.

"Hooray for Professor Lupin!"

Even those who had never heard of Professor Lupin before, mostly first and second years, were clapping and beaming with enthusiasm. It was apparent that this man must've been very popular back in his teaching career. The older students gathered around the couple, taking up the space of the hallways.

"Blimey Professor, it's great to see you back here in Hogwarts!"

"And you never told us you had a girlfriend!"

The younger students took up questions filled with curiosity.

"If she's really your girlfriend, doesn't she look a little bit too young for you?"

"But if you ARE about her age, why do you already have gray hair?"

"Why don't you teach here anymore?"

"Are you here to help out in Professor Dumbledore's funeral?"

Remus and Tonks were saved from the barrage of questions when the ever-stern Professor McGonagall made her way through the student-packed halls, shooing them away back into their dormitories.

"Off you go, back into your beds, these two have had enough going on in one night." She rapped in her usual brisk voice. "Don't even dare talk back to me." She glared at a young Slytherin boy, who was mumbling under his breath rebelliously. "I might as well deduct five points from Slytherin, but now the hourglasses are all broken up from the rampage…and there's the funeral to attend to tomorrow…a pity I don't have time to deal with you…" As the last of the students filed away, McGonagall turned to Remus and Tonks and spoke in a less stern tone. "Will you be able to come to Dumbledore's funeral in the morning?" she asked softly. Remus dipped his head. "Of course Minerva, I owe Dumbledore the greatest of my gratitude for letting me go to Hogwarts despite my condition. Dumbledore's good deeds to us all will not be forgotten."

Tonks nodded in silent agreement, and McGonagall seemed moved by Remus's words. Her eyes beneath her spectacles betrayed her relief and sorrow. "Thank you Remus, Nymphadora. Until next morning, I bid you both a good night."

When McGonagall turned and left, Remus and Tonks walked out of the castle together and Apparated from the school grounds, holding hands. For the couple, it had been a long night of mingled sorrow and joy.

**Not too bad, I think. Ah well, this is only my first shot at romance stories. Review and tell me how you felt about this chapter. Of course you don't have to, but the reviews would be greatly appreciated, as always. Whether good or bad, they help me become a better writer. ;)**


	2. Day of the Funeral

**Thank you to tonks523, who is indeed Jessie D. for encouraging me to write some more! I just had a root canal done two days ago, and my mouth and teeth are still throbbing with pain a bit, but people's comments really made my day! My friend Stacey calls my tooth infection "a werewolf-fang problem." xD**

**Torn Between One's Feelings**

**By Mournful Wolf (with her cup of coffee and antibiotic to go nicely with it.)**

Watery streams of sunlight poured through the slightly tinted windows of Grimmauld Place and swam across Remus's eyes. Grunting with pain from the light, Remus slowly sat up from his bed and began stretching to relieve his body of cramps. He yawned a long, loud and drawling yawn, revealing slightly pointed canine teeth. (I just thought that would make an ideal trait for a werewolf, and considering my recent root canal.)

Then he had forgotten that Tonks was still fast asleep beside him. Too late. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking rather disheveled from her sleepy expression and crazy bed head. She glared at him and smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "Why did you have to go off and start yawning away like a half-witted giant? I just had the best dream about a new fad haircut…"

"Your fault that you were tossing and turning the bed every five minutes or so." Remus retorted. "You also kept kicking me and hogging the blanket, leaving me bare and cold!"

"At least that kept you from snoring so loud! By Merlin, you snore even louder than Sirius! No, not a snore; it was more like the blowing of a foghorn."

"I do not snore!" he cried indignantly.

"It's a surprise that you couldn't hear yourself with those sensitive ears of yours."

The two were silent for a while, and then they sprawled on the bed, cracking up in bouts of laughter. Remus reached for a Chocolate Frog on his nightstand and opened it up. Only when he caught sight of a wizard collectable card did he bolt out of bed in shock. "Good heavens above, Dumbledore's funeral! It's taking place at Hogwarts first thing in the morning!" At her friend's sudden exclamation, Tonks fell over from the bedside with a start. She clumsily stumbled up from the floor and dashed to the wardrobe to change clothes. "Don't you dare wear a 'Weird Sisters' shirt on an occasion like this!" Remus was remarking on Tonks's vibrant and wild clothing style. He got himself ready by wearing one of Sirius's nice brown suits and a cloak that wasn't weathered or worn off. Remus couldn't bear to think of himself arriving at the funeral looking like a hobo living under a Hogwarts Express highway.

Surprisingly, Tonks came into the bedroom, done with changing the same time Remus was. Moreover, her hair was nicely combed and miraculously turned back to a lively pink, not the depressing mousy-brown hair color she once bore. Her formal clothes and dark Auror cloak made her look more mature and serious than she really was.

"All ready to go?"

"You said it, Remus."

"We left Hogwarts last night, now we're going back together."

Clasping hands, they both Apparated right outside the school grounds. Remus looked around. He saw the Hogwarts Express train slowing to a stop at the station and students poured out through the doors, their parents closely behind them. The students' young faces looked unusually grave, others fearful of the prospect of going to a funeral, and some wary, probably still thinking that Death Eaters were still lurking the grounds.

"Looks like we're here pretty early." Tonks remarked. "If it weren't for you, I would've gotten a proper beauty sleep." She added teasingly. But seeing Remus's usual non-humorous face, she stopped with her jokes. Without a word, they went with the students to where the funeral was to be held. A vast grassy plain stretched out before them when they came to a stop. In between these plains and the valleys at the other side was the Hogwarts lake. Among the sea of yet-to-be-occupied chairs and people, Remus and Tonks spotted Kingsley and Moody at the far right of the assembly. They made their way to them, and took their places beside Kingsley.

"Wotcher, King." Tonks greeted the dark-skinned Auror and her comrade. "Since when did you arrive? Mighty early, I suppose."

Kingsley nodded and spoke in his robust bass voice. "I had to accompany the Minister; he had important things to discuss with the school staff hours before morning. Most of my duty was to stand guard outside the castle and watch the sun rise." He raised his head to the sky. "It's strange; on such a saddening occasion, the weather is quite nice today." For the first time, Tonks took notice of the clear sky and the bright sun bathing them with warm pleasant light. Then her attention diverted from the weather to the Weasleys, Harry, and a few of his friends. Arthur and Molly Weasley gestured toward Remus, giving Tonks encouraging winks. Without further ado, Tonks put her hand over Remus's. He flinched at the warm touch and gave her a startled look. Worst of all, Moody and Kingsley had noticed his reaction.

Remus felt a hot wave flushing his normally pale and scarred face.

'_Damn it all, why must I act like an awkward teenager? It's rude not to say anything!'_

To Tonks, it looked as if he was uncomfortable; he was probably not used to any gesture of affection on a daily basis. She felt pity for him, and she smiled lovingly to reassure the werewolf. In turn, he managed to grin back awkwardly. Moody's mismatched eyebrows shifted up in mild amusement, and Kingsley had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Suddenly, a somber silence hung in the air, the hums of quiet chatting cut off. All eyes were on Hagrid bearing the body of Dumbledore, wrapped in a velvet starry cloak. Remus felt grief welling up in his throat; Dumbledore meant so much to him. He didn't know where he would end up now if the kind old wizard hadn't taken him in for a place in Hogwarts. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione, Ginny, and a blond Ravenclaw girl he couldn't recognize welling up in tears. Harry and Ron both looked pale and shocked, as if they couldn't take in what they were seeing. Then he felt an old loathing replacing his sorrow as he caught sight of the toad-like Dolores Umbridge. Because of her anti-werewolf regulations, she had been the main reason why Remus was left unemployed and without a job. Tonks seemed to notice his apprehension, and she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Suddenly, the spell of the still air broke as an eerie chorus filled their ears. They turned to see the merpeople gathering at the shore of the lake, singing their tribute to Dumbledore in their strange tongue. Then along with the singing came the hissing and whistling of flying arrows. To Tonks's relief, they didn't fly far enough to hit the people. She saw it came from the edge of the forest, and the centaurs that cast it.

"Looks like they're paying their respects, even if they're not human." Remus murmured.

"You don't have to be human to care." Tonks gave him a firm yet understanding look. For the rest of the funeral, Remus felt comfortable and relaxed sharing his feelings with Tonks.

Xxxx0xxxX

Two hours after the funeral, people were silently filing out and leaving the clearing. The students were heading back on the Hogwarts Express, which the train would be arriving an hour after the funeral. They filled up the walkways of the station, making it hard for Remus and Tonks to make their way through. Eventually they spotted Ron's auburn top over the crowd, for Ron was the tallest of his friends. Harry and Hermione, as usual, were with him. Tonks was saying farewell to Hermione and Ginny; Remus came in to talk with Harry. "See you at Grimmauld Place, Harry. Come visit anytime."

"You're permanently living there now?" Harry looked slightly surprised.

"There's no better place for me to go to nowadays."

"Well…er…" Harry didn't look up at Remus. "I'm not planning to back to Hogwarts, even if it opens up again. I won't be going to Grimmauld Place, either."

At first Remus seemed startled, then he understood. He looked at the boy with sympathy. "You're right, Harry; those places hold too many memories. But I'm sure Dumbledore and Sirius wouldn't mind your decision."

Harry fell silent for a while.

A long high-pitched whistle ensued, and the train was chugging to a stop. Ron and Hermione were at the door, waiting for Harry. "Take care, Harry." Said Remus.

"You too, thanks for speaking with me."

When all of the students have entered the train, the train whistled and headed off the railroad once again bound for home. Only Remus and Tonks were left in the station. This time, they didn't plan on Apparating at Grimmauld Place. They stopped by at a small, simple cottage, where Tonks's parents resided. Her mother Andromeda Tonks answered the knock and opened the door.

"Welcome back home, Nymphadora!" Tonks blushed furiously at the mention of her first name. Her mother seemed to not notice this and went on: "Your father and I haven't seen you in an awful long time. There must be an important reason why you suggest visiting us." Remus nodded. "Yes, it is indeed extremely important." For the first time, Andromeda seemed to notice him. "Who are you?" she asked warily.

"A close friend of mine, and member of the Order. The last thing he wants is doing us harm." Tonks spoke in his defense. "Let's go inside, so we can talk to Dad too."

"All right then…" Andromeda opened the door wider to let them in, and she followed Remus as he stepped into the house. He felt her eyes boring into his back, making him slightly uncomfortable. Trying to distract his attention from her, he observed the interior of the house. It was like an odd series of patchwork: few parts of the house were untidy and disorganized, whereas some parts were dusted clean and set up neatly. He saw Andromeda rushing forward to rearrange a set of lovely flowers in a china vase and reset the rug after Tonks had tripped over it. He guessed that Tonks's mother was the housemaid tidying up after her daughter and husband around here.

On a couch and listening to the wireless on the table in front of him was Ted Tonks. He looked up as the group came into the house, his face looking saddened. "Just got news that Dumbledore is dead." He said. Andromeda clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"That's right; his funeral was a few hours ago. We were there." Remus replied wearily.

"But it's not the real reason why we're here." As her parents stared at her, Tonks took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She had been discussing this with Remus since the hour after Dumbledore's funeral, and now they were ready to tell her parents. The atmosphere itself seemed to hold its breath to hear what Tonks had to say. Then she said:

"Remus and I want to get married."

**Not too bad, I hope. The story definitely does not end here, I can assure you that. Until that, I'll leave you to ponder about Ted and Andromeda's reaction to this predicament. ;)**


	3. A Second Chance

**Thank you to those who sent get-well emails to me. My tooth is now back to normal, the swelling has gone down and I finished all my antibiotics! But now to the main subject:**

**Here before you is the third installment of the story. Read for yourself to see how the predicament between Tonks and her parents goes.**

**Torn Between One's Feelings**

**By Mournful Wolf**

Total silence ensued in the living room. Andromeda looked like she got shot in the face with a Killing Curse. Ted just looked utterly confused.

"Marry who? Don't tell me it's that hobo behind you." Ted couldn't help but blurt out and point at Remus.

"_He is not a hobo, Dad_!" Tonks cried out in exasperation. "He's the most remarkable, most intelligent man you have ever laid your eyes on!"

Andromeda didn't say anything, but she took in his weathered, scarred face and graying hair with uncertainty. Remus inwardly thanked Merlin that he was wearing a formal suit instead of his usual worn down robes today.

"Nymphadora dear…doesn't he look a bit too old for your age?"

"What's the harm in age difference? Didn't I just tell you that he's intelligent? He used to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Hogwarts! And don't call me Nymphadora!"

Again Andromeda ignored Tonks's correction of her name. "Then why isn't he teaching there anymore?"

Remus and Tonks didn't answer for a while. They had been hoping to avoid stating the fact that he was a werewolf, and his condition was the reason why he resigned.

"Remus, I think it's best to leave the talking to me. Already I can see my parents getting really uncomfortable. Maybe things will go better if you just wait outside. I'll come and get you later."

Seeing that she was doing this for his benefit, he inclined his head respectfully to Andromeda and Ted before leaving the house. When he stepped outside, the afternoon sun shone brilliantly, making him shield his eyes for a moment. He looked around, taking in the environment around the cottage. The house was in the midst of a small lush valley that made the horizon seem to stretch out before him forever. To Remus's delight, patches of pines and woodland made up the bottom of these valleys. He headed into the woods, his feet rustling the fallen leaves and the sunlight dappling his back through cracked spots between the trees. Remus relaxed a bit as he took in a breath of the crisp woodland air. He hoped that things back in the cottage were going well.

Xxxx0xxxX

Tonks stormed out of the cottage and slammed the door behind her, making the wood bend from the force. There were traces of angry tears on her face, and her whole body was seething with anger. She thought that her conversation with her parents would be better if Remus wasn't involved, but when she finally came to the part when she told them that he was a werewolf, they immediately refused for her to get married with him. Her mind was still agitated from the argument that went awry.

"_For heaven's sake, how can you think of marrying a werewolf?!"_

"_Not all werewolves are evil and disgusting Mom, Remus is different!"_

"_Different from the society, that's what." Ted said._

"_When you get to know him better, you'll see that he's just like any other person! Better, in fact. Didn't you see how respectful he was when he left the house?"_

"…_Even if he's mild-mannered and pleasant, wouldn't his condition prove to be a danger to you? Once he is transformed into a werewolf, there's nothing he can do to stop himself from hurting you. That was probably why he resigned from Hogwarts."_

"_He resigned because he cared about the students, rather than his own safety. His resigning was a selfless intention! The sad thing is that people don't understand that. They're too busy trying to see the bad things in him, rather than recognizing him through his good character." Tonks glared lividly at her parents. "And you're just like them; all you see out of him is a despicable half-breed who had no moral qualities whatsoever! But I think that he is a selfless, caring man who never had a second chance with anybody! Well, I'm giving him that second chance!"_

_Without waiting for her parents' reply, Tonks whirled around and went through the door, closing it with a slam. What she didn't see was Ted and Andromeda exchanging a guilty look._

"…_I guess she really loves him, doesn't she?"_

"_I guess so, Ted. She probably left to go find him. Let's go after her, so we can make sure she's all right. And that we can owe her an apology."_

_They rose from the couch, and before they went out the door, Andromeda couldn't help but fix the hinges and splintered wood from Tonks's ill-tempered action of closing the door._

Xxxx0xxxX

"Remus! Remus, are you there?"

Tonks called out his name over and over until her throat became hoarse. The only that had been answering her for the past two hours was the warbling of a nightingale. Sighing with helplessness and frustration, she looked out into the horizon to see the sun fading between the cracks of the valley, making the sky glow with the light of the sunset. She really had to hurry, trying to find his trail in the dark was the last thing she needed. She quickened her pace, and to her dismay, night soon fell upon the valley, the last rays of sunlight behind her back. Then her frustration was replaced by horror as she caught sight of the full moon looming eerily above the treetops. Igniting the tip of her wand with light, she held it above her head, trying to detect a wolf-like shape through the darkness. Her hopes seemed as small as the dim glowing light at her wand. Her heart leapt as she saw a dark, hunched, ragged shape ahead of her. It was huddled among some dead trees and rocks, making small whimpering noises, as if lost. Throwing caution to the four winds, Tonks dashed toward it, narrowly avoiding stumbling upon the rocky terrain.

"Remus! Could that be you?"

The thing slowly turned around, and the wandlight illuminated its ugly hairy muzzle and demonic bloodred pupils.

"You're not Remus!" she gasped.

Fenrir Greyback bared his sharp yellow fangs, his only way of smiling.

"I could be, little missy. I could be."

Xxxx0xxxX

Remus headed further down the forest, feeling his human mind subduing to the ruthless savagery of the werewolf. He couldn't possibly go back to the cottage now. White-hot pain seared through his face and limbs, and he sorely regretted forgetting that tonight would be a full moon. The least he can do is draw himself away from the cottage before he would wreak havoc beyond his own will. Remus stumbled through the brambles, and tripped over tree roots, but that was nothing compared to the pain he was going through now. He felt his face contorting into a long narrow muzzle, his eyes dilating into nocturnal pupils and his nails extending into long claws. His panting turned into snarls and growls as branches whipped his face.

Then, he heard from a few miles away, sounds of savage howling and screaming. Driven by instinct and hunger for prey, Remus's werewolf body tore off through the forest toward the sounds, however much his mind wanted him to stop.

**What in the world was Fenrir Greyback doing near Tonks's house? Can Tonks's parents reach their daughter in time? Moreover, will Remus harm or save his love? The answers are obviously in Chapter 4, or course. **


	4. Alpha Wolf Clash! Remus vs Greyback!

**Torn Between One's Feelings**

**By Mournful Wolf**

"Impedimenta!"

The spell fired from Tonks's wand knocked Greyback over before he had a chance to spring on her again. The mangy werewolf crashed into a huge dead tree, making him snarl in frustration and growl in pain. Tonks kept her wand aimed at him, her hand shaky from exhaustion. The process had been repeating itself over and over, involving Greyback's attempts to attack her with teeth and claws, and Tonks's spells deflecting each one. But now the night grew even darker, and Greyback became more aggressive after each attack. When the werewolf paused, Tonks asked,

"What do you want with me, Greyback?"

His eyes glinted maliciously. "To claim you as my mate, what else? And the only way is for you to become a she-wolf yourself."

"Some gesture of affection that is." Tonks spat in disgust.

She can barely see Greyback leaping at her, and before she knew it he roughly pinned her to the ground. His claws knocked the wand out of her hand, sending it flying into the misty darkness. She closed her eyes fearfully as his venomous, stale breath overwhelmed her and his claws dug deep into her arms. Greyback bared his teeth in satisfaction, getting ready to bite her.

"This is it, wench. You're mi—"

Then she felt his weight thrown off of her, and heard Greyback grunt with surprise. Tonks's eyes flew open to see another werewolf in the clearing, baring its fangs at the fallen Greyback. It was hard to make out the details in the dark, but it was obvious that this wolf is scrawnier and weary, rather than vicious-looking. When she saw the moonlight catching the glint of its intelligent eyes, she realized who it was.

'Remus, it's you!'

Even if she said it out loud, she knew he wouldn't hear it. Right now it's his werewolf ego she's seeing, not the man she knew so well.

Greyback quickly recovered from the unexpected attack, and the two werewolves circled each other, looking for the right time to move in for the kill. Their eyes never lost contact, and their pelts bristled with hostility. Then Greyback made a sudden lunge at Remus's lanky legs. With a snarl, Remus swiped at his muzzle before he leapt back out of range. He probably knows that he couldn't take Greyback head on, considering the other werewolf's greater strength. But Greyback did not give up. He shook away the blood that clotted his nose and made another leap at Remus, claws brandished. This time he did not miss, Greyback's claws latched onto Remus's gray pelt and the two tumbled down the rocks in a flurry of fur and fangs. For the next few moments, it seemed that Greyback was winning; he scored numerous gashes on Remus, who was desperately trying to pull away from the terrible werewolf. Greyback viciously flung Remus down unto the ground, and howled at the full moon with triumph. But despite his severely wounded state, Remus used all his strength to slash through Greyback's belly from the tip of his tail to his chest. Greyback's victory howl faded into a strangled shriek of agony and the werewolf collapsed in a puddle of dark blood. He didn't move again. Fenrir Greyback, the most savage werewolf in the Wizarding world, was no more. All because of one powerful stroke from the man who was once his victim so many moons ago. The moonlight illuminated the blood-stained clearing and the ragged figure of Remus trembling from the fight and the weight of his injuries. Tonks rushed forward and caught him before he fell. She laid his head on her lap, so that his tired eyes stared up at hers. There was no recognition that dawned in those blank eyes, yet there was no aggression, either. His ears twitched in confusion as she stroked his muzzle soothingly. Then she took off the Auror cloak she had worn to the funeral and draped it over his body, staunching the bleeding and keeping him warm. Remus continued to blink up slowly at her. "Is this the first time you ever had a second chance?" Tonks whispered sadly. Then she laid down next to him and knew nothing more, except for Remus's body warm against her.

Xxxx0xxxX

"Do you think she's okay?"

"She looks fine, it's Remus that I would worry about. There's blood all over this cloak."

"And what about that dead werewolf you and the other Aurors investigated? That's not Remus, isn't it?"

"No, that was Fenrir Greyback, an evil man who the authorities had been tracking for many years. We're glad we could dispose of him."

At the sound of her parents and Kingsley, Tonks stirred awake and slowly sat up from the wet rocky ground. Ted and Andromeda were kneeling at her left side, looking extremely worried and relieved when they saw Tonks wake up.

"How are you, Dora? Do you feel alright?" Andromeda put her hand over her daughter's.

Tonks didn't speak, but she felt rather cold from the dewy morning air. Only then she noticed that Remus was taken up by the Aurors on a makeshift stretcher.

"Never mind me, what about Remus?"

Kingsley, who was one of the Aurors that carried him, replied:

"He has to be taken to St. Mungo's for a proper medical examination. If you want to come, that's fine by me."

Tonks gave her parents a pleading look, and at last they nodded. She helped the Aurors take up the stretcher and Apparate to St. Mungo's. They hurried to the receptionist, who didn't even look up from her issue of the Daily Prophet, and just pointed at the floor guide. Tonks was relieved to find the first floor for Creature-Induced Injuries, but wasn't very fond of the witch's dismissive behaviour toward them. Before she even had a chance to show her a piece of her mind, the Aurors quickly climbed the flight of stairs to the first floor.

"Wait a minute, how come she didn't—"

"No time for that. This is an emergency situation." Kingsley replied coolly.

"Might as well find the room for ourselves, huh?" Tonks couldn't help but mutter rebelliously under her breath. When the Aurors stopped in the middle of the hall, there were numerous doors in front of them. Each of them read: "Serious Bites," "Bloody Gashes," and "Fiery Stings."

"Great. Which one can we go to? Remus has both bites and gashes."

"That's why there's a room called "Etc."" Kingsley replied with the same cool tone.

Tonks peered at the end of the hall, and there was a small door that bore the big bold letters of the word "Etc." They proceeded through the door, and the room was empty, save for three Healers. The robe-clad Healers were startled at the Aurors' appearance, but quickly recovered their composure as they hurried up to them and moved Remus to one of the clean cots. One of the healers nodded at the Aurors, indicating them to leave. "We'll have to take some time to operate on him. When we're done with the procedure and he waits to recover, you may come back and visit."

Tonks felt very reluctant to have him wake up in the hospital alone, so she took one long last look at his unconscious form, and slowly followed Kingsley out the door.

**You have probably noticed that I was in a bit of a hurry when I was writing this, so that's why I decided that there will be a next chapter coming up. Soon, I hope. xP**


End file.
